El amor de un demonio
by SoDamnBeautiful1
Summary: Rachel Berry es enviada a una misión y se tropieza con una adolescente llamada Quinn Fabray. Sin saber de que es misión estaba planeada ¿que pasara si cae en las redes del amor? ¿lo aceptara facilmente? o ¿se ira contra su jefe y padre?
1. Chapter 1

**El amor de un demonio.**

**Prologo.**

La gente sabe que nada es peor que el infierno.

La torturas, los alaridos de la gente, su sangre saliendo de sus heridas. Y de la manera que viviste y moriste en tu vida como humano, se repite una y otra vez en el infierno.

La gente dice que nunca Irán al infierno y cuando llegan se preguntan _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?"_

Y yo les suelo responder:_ "engañaste a tu esposa…"_, "_robaste una niña… luego la violaste y la golpeaste… quieres que sigas" o "le robaste a un anciano y luego le disparaste…."_. Todos se muestran arrepentidos y piden otra oportunidad.

Me río de todos esos malditos infelices. Solo hay poca gente que de verdad se merece ir al cielo y estar a la derecha de Dios. Los cristianos dicen que le son fieles a sus esposas, que trabajan duro y que rezan todas las noches.

Yo me río de ellos. A esos hombres o mujeres les pongo una pequeña tentación delante de ellos y caen como tontos. Algunos se resisten mas que otros… peo alguno no caen y aunque pusieran mi pie delante.

Es una adolescente, su nombre es Quinn Fabray. Tan solo recordome de su nombre me enoja. Es rubia de ojos avellanas toda una belleza. Pero como todas las rubias son lesbianas. Por eso mandare a mi hija mayor, Rachel. Ella es morocha de piel bronceada ojos café pero cuando se enoja son rojos, sus piernas son armas mortales, la tentación de muchos, quizás suene como un pervertido pero es mi hija se cosas muchas de ella. Como sea, su misión es seducir a la pequeña Quinn Fabray y que tenga algún vicio.

Cuando le dijo de la misión su sonrisa es más grande mas maligna. Y sale de este mundo. Pero hay algo que mi hija no sabe que misión no es para que la niña Fabray. Sino para que ella conozca el amor. Cosa que yo el rey de las tiniebla, lucifer, Satanás. Eh conocido….

_**Continuara….**_


	2. Un beso de agradecimiento

**Catipulo I:**

**Un beso de agradecimiento.**

Punto de vista de Quinn.

Caminaba hacia mi casa, con una bolsa con víveres ya que estaba sola y tenia que cocinar. Desde que mis padres murieron y me dejaron una empresa. Mi tío Luke, hermano de mi madre, se hace cargo de mi y de la empresa hasta que yo cumpla la mayoría de edad y pueda hacerme cargo de la empresa. Siempre esta de viaje por el trabajo y solo viene cuando son vacaciones y días festivos.

Ya estoy cerca de mi casa. Cuando siento que alguien me empuja y me hace tirar los víveres.

-cuidado-dije tratando de levantar las cosas que cayeron pero alguien me tomo del brazo y me llevo hasta un callejón oscuro y nos escondió detrás de un contenedor de basura.

-no digas ni una palabra-susurro alguien en mi oído.

**_-que esta pasando?-_**pensé sorprendida aun estaba en shockeada-_**quien es?-**..._-suéltame-Dije asustada y sorprendida. Cuando pude verla bien. Era mas baja que yo, su cabello castaño, su piel tono canela, sus ojos cafés penetrantes y sus labios carnosos y apetecibles. Me miro fijamente con el ceño semi fruncido. sentí los colores subir a mi rostro_-hermosa-_se acerco a mi-N-no-dije fuerte.

-no hagas tanto ruido-Me susurro entre dientes.

-SUÉLTAME! SOCORRO!que alguien me ayude-grite tratando de separarme de ella pero solo lograba pegarme mas a ella.

-Cállate-dijo la extraña con el ceño fruncido.

-D-Déjame-volví a gritar_**-me va a** **matar-**_pensé al ver como se acercaba, pero no me beso. Me beso. Sus labios eran tan suaves y dulce y gemí sin pensarlo. Y cuando nos separamos me sonrió.

-por fin te calmaste-me dijo con un toque de arrogancia.

_**-M-me**_** B-beso-**pensé sorprendida e inconscientemente mire sus labios.

-ya se-dijo la chica de ojos de marrones-la próxima vez que grites haré esto...-dijo mientras desprendía la parte de arriba de mi traje de porrista y lo bajaba hasta que pudo ver mi brasier blanco-y si sigues gritando te violare aquí mismo-mire a sus ojos y estaba bien seguros.

_**-en que me**** metí-**_pensé mientras me tapaba la boca con mis manos para no hacer ruidos.

-Hmp... veo que aprendiste-susurro mientras si veía como si alguien lo estarían persiguiendo.

no muy lejos se podían escuchar la voces de hombres.

_-no la vieron por aquí?-_pregunto uno de ellos.

_-no señor la perdimos-_contesto otro hombre.

_-maldición-_gruño-_que esperan vallan a buscarla-_dijo mientras todos los hombres se alejaban.

Cuando se fueron y quedamos solas esperamos unos segundos para estar seguras. Cuando salimos de ese sucio y húmedo callejón, nos quedamos mirando, sin decir nada. estábamos debajo de un faro y pude ver su traje negro y camisa blanca (1) que traía puesto y unas zapatillas de cuero negro(2) y blanco. Se veía muy elegante con ese traje. me di cuenta que tenia una herida de bala o quizás alguien la corto con un cuchillo en su brazo derecho. Me sorprendio al no escucharla quejarse ni nada por el estilo. Tenia que ayudarla.

-Tkkss... me voy-dijo la chica de repente sacándome del pensamiento mientras se empezaba a alejar.

-espera-dije tomándola de la muñeca-estas herida... déjame curarte...-me miro a los ojos su , mandíbula se tenso para luego negar con la cabeza-pero mi casa esta cerca-insistí con una sonrisa- ademas si no atiendes esa herida pronto se infectara... déjame ayudarte-dije mirándola a los ojos. Ella los me miro unos segundos y asintió.

Sonreí la tome de la mano y la guié hasta mi casa. Cuando llegamos ella nos dirigimos a la segunda planta donde estaba mi cuarto. Ya en mi habitación la lleve a mi baño le di unas toallas y unas ropas mías para que se pudiera cambiar. Sin decir nada entro al baño cerrando la puerta.

Al estar a solas me cambie de ropa y me puse una mas cómoda. Saque el botiquín de primeros auxilios que estaba de bajo de mi cama y la puse sobre ella._**-espero que este bien... la herida parecía muy grave... quizás sea mejor que la lleve al hospital... traje una persona desconocida a mi casa... ¿porque hice algo tan**_** arriesgado?-**me pregunte y el ruido de las puertas abriéndose me dijo que ya había terminado de Bañarse. Y ahi estaba ella frente a mi. Me sonroje al toque_**-¿que ... que hace desnuda?-**_me pregunte.

-ah... espera... no te traje... te traje para esto-dije totalmente sonrojada mirando para otro lado.

-toma-dijo dándome la ropa que le di hace un rato.

-¿eh?-

-se manchara con sangre-me dijo con simpleza.

-tienes razón-dije sonriendo-sera mejor que cure tu herida primero-deje la toallas de un lado. Nos sentamos en la cama y me puse a curar sus heridas_**-terrible susto me pegue... es que al aparecer así desnuda de repente... pensé en **_**_cualquier_ cosa-**pensé suspirando mientras la curaba-por cierto como te llamas?-pregunte.

-Rachel respondió secante.

_**-Rachel... bonito** **nombre-**_...-yo me llamo Quinn Fabray-dije sin mirarla.

-quinn- susurro Rachel.

**_-nunca pense que diría mi_**_ nombre-_pensé sonrojandome otra vez-porque huías de esas personas?-pregunte de repente.

-hoy en dia... hay un mundo que es mejor no conocer si quieres seguir con vida-dijo acariciando mis labios y mis mejillas.

_**-un mundo que no conozco... es verdad, a mi no me**_** incumbe-**pensé limpiando la herida con alcohol-no hagas tanto escándalo solo es un poco de alcohol-dije después de escuchar su quejido. Luego escuche su risa y la mire confundida.

-sois completamente distinta a la de hace un rato-explico sonriendo por primera vez.

_**-es la primera vez que me sonríe .. se ve tan linda... tal vez no es tan**_** mala-**...- ya esta en un rato termino de limp...¿eh?- no puede terminar de hablar ya que ella estaba mi cerca de mi. Me volví a sonrojar-que...?-entonces note que quería besarme-espera-dije tratando de alejarla.

-que?... no puedo darte un beso de agradecimiento?pregunto haciéndose la inocente.

**_-agradecimiento?-_**me puse nerviosa-es que... yo no-tartamudee.

-no sera que... yo no fui la primera vez en hacerlo verdad?-pregunto sorprendida y burlona. yo no respondí me cara respondió por mi me puse roja-ya veo... entonces... yo te voy a enseñar a dar un beso-se acerco a mi y me beso. era un simple roce de labios-usa la legua-dijo sobre mis labios. Para luego me ter su lengua en mi boca- así que se enrede con la mía-explico pegándose a mi cuerpo. Nos separamos por falta de aire. Me volvió a besar con ganas acostándome en mi cama. Ella sobre mi- hasta el fondo-dijo con una sonrisa. la tercera vez me deje llevar despues de una batalla con nuestras leguas le mordi el labio inferior.

_**-¿porque me deje** **llevar?**_**-**pregunte cuando nos separamos. Ella me miro a los ojos-_**porque de pronto... me... dio...** **sueño?-**_pense al sentir todo mi cuerto pesado y cansado.

.muy mal Quinn- fue lo ultimo que escuche para todo luego volverse negro.

**-FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO-**

**uff disculpen la tardanza pero aqui les dejo el primer capitulo espero que les gute.**

**este es el traje que utiliza Rachel...**

tiendas. gamarra .com .pe/ wp- content /gallery/ chris- dior_1/ 1313157074 _ 238827034 _ 3- alquiler- de- ternos- mj- otros- servicios. jpg

**y estas son las zapatillas que utiliza...**

bimg2. mlstatic zapatillas- de- cuero- legitimo- talles- hasta- el-48 _MLA- F-132786940 _8557 . jpg

solo quiten los espacios =D


	3. Chapter 3 Lo siento por la tardanza

**Chicos/chicas disculpen Hoy no podre actualizar como pensaba. La computadora me esta jugando una mala, muy mala broma. Y la verdad no estoy de humor para poder seguir escribiendo.**

**Pero no importa cuanto me cueste actualizare las dos historias que tengo y escribiré una nueva historia que eh titulado "..." el titulo todavía no lo tengo, pero lo tendré todo para el próximo domingo o me romper mis manos con un martillo. Promesa.  
**

**Agradesco a:**

ikuga: no te preocupes por Quinn ella esta bien Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar.

Alice Agron: gracias por tu comentario me gusta que me des tu apoyo Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar.

Guest : jejeje eso es lo que queria lograr Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar.

Guest2: gracias Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar.

XD:perdon perdon perdon actualizo como puedo Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar.

Faberrymosterlove: queria causar suspenso, Tranquila Quinn esta bien Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar.

**gracias a todos por aguntarme tanto tiempo :D**


	4. Chapter 4:mi cenicienta

**_Capitulo 2: mi cenicienta..._**

**_-¿porque me deje_****_llevar?_****-**pregunte cuando nos separamos. Ella me miro a los ojos-**_porque de pronto... me... dio..._****_sueño?-_**pense al sentir todo mi cuerto pesado y cansado.

.muy mal Quinn- fue lo ultimo que escuche para todo luego volverse negro.

**Punto de vista de la autora…**

Rachel se acerca al cuerpo semi-inconciente de Quinn. Y le susurro algo en el odio. Para irse después de cambiarse_**-que dijo?... no ebtiendo nada, tengo la mente nublada… de hecho creo que dijo gracias-**_penso Quinn.

**Fin de Punto de vista de la autora…**

Al dia siguiente, el sonido del despertaron logro despertar a Quinn**-_pero que?...-_**penso Quinn mientras se toca la cabeza_**-ahí esta… yo le cure la herida… pero y Rachel?-**_se pregunto mientras buscaba a la morocha con la mirada**-_no esta! Porque?_-**se pregunto preocupada.

**Punto de vista de Quinn…**

Mientras minutos mas tarde después de arreglarme para ir al colegio. Quinn acomodaba su habitación. Escucho un ruido pequeño de un cascabel cayendo al piso-**que esto?...-**se pregunto mirando a un cascabel con una serpiente**-es de ella!-**penso con sorpresa**-al fin y al cabo no fue un sueño… porque desaparecería asi tan de repente?... lo ultimo que recuerdo de ella fue ese beso… la volvere a ver alguna vez?-**se preguntaba.

**Punto de vista de Quinn…**

Pasan los días…

Y desde entonces, este donde este, no puedo evitar buscarla. Sin embargo parece que no la volveré a ver. A veces me pregunto si fue un regalo de los dioses. Algo que me permitiera salir de mi pequeño mundo y conocer a Rachel que pertenece a uno distinto…

Ya era viernes, pasaron cinco días desde la última vez que vi a Rachel. Estaba saliendo del colegio. Cuando fui interceptada por mis compañeras de la clase de biología.

-Ey Quinn-me saludaron al unísono-últimamente te vemos un poco decaída-dijo una de ellas, Sara, creo que así se llama.

-y por eso mira…-dijo la otra chica, se llamaba Jenni-me dieron unas entradas gratis para el pre-estreno de una película!-dijo con emoción-Gratis! Porque no vamos juntas a verla?!-me ofreció con una sonrisa.

-lo siento tengo que estudiar- excuse. La verdad no quería estar, ni hablar con nadie.

-ya que lastima-dijo Sara-será para la próxima-

-claro-dije con una sonrisa.

-mira que eso de ahí-dijo exaltada Jenni.

Había un grupo de hombres, todos revistos de trajes negro y con lentes oscuros, rodeaban un auto importado parecía muy caro**-abra venido una chica nueva al colegio?...-**me pregunte-**bah! Eso ami no me importa-**pensé mientras me disponía a irme.

**Fin del punto de vista de Quinn…**

Mientras pasaba alado de eso hombres. El sonido del cascabel de Rachel les llamo la atención. Estaba colgando de la mochila de Quinn. Un de ellos de fue rápido y la tomo de la muñeca y dijo:

-disculpe señorita usted es Quinn Fabray?-le pregunto de manera neutral. Se sorprendió-tiene que acompañarnos-agrego mientras la arrastraba al auto.

**_-como?-_**pensó asustada-suélteme-dijo tratando de separarse de el-DEJEME!-grito Quinn llamando de los alumnos que pasaban cerca de por ahí-BASTA! NO SE QUIENES SON USTEDES… suélteme de una vez-dijo alterada mientras al obligan a entrar al auto importado que acelero apenas entraron-creo que se confunden de persona-dijo ya con una voz temerosa.

-no hay ninguna equivocación-dijo el hombre que la tomo del brazo-usted es Quinn Fabray-

-si pero seguramente debe ser otra Quinn Fabray-le grito alterada-ahora déjeme volver-

-vamos hacer que se calme-dijo el hombre poniéndole un pañuelo con un liquido extraño el la boca y nariz.

_**-porque?... porque me pasan estas cosas?-**_se pregunto Quinn mientras todo se volvía negro otra vez.

Horas mas tarde…

Quinn se despertaba de su sueño obligado_**-eh? Donde estoy?-**_se pregunto mientras miraba a un costado. Habían nubes_**-esto… esto es… encimas de la nubes?!-**_pensó sorprendida mientras miraba através de la ventana.

-bienvenida-dijo una voz conocida para la rubia. Se dio la vuelta ahí estaba sentada con un hermoso traje y una copa de vino en la mano-estas en el avion de la princesa serpiente, mi avion personal… nos volvemos a encontrar Quinn-dijo con una voz muy seductora.

_**-Rachel!-**_pensó sorprendida Quinn-por que? Que haces aca Rachel?-pregunto sorprendida-y adonde vamos con esto que llama su "avion pesonal"?-

-espero que me perdones por hacerlo asi-dijo Rachel con una voz paciente-estamos a punto de llegar... tengo una recepción preparada para vos en las Vegas-dijo con una sonrisa brillante.

_**-Las Vegas?-**_pensó confundida Quinn. Luego miro por la ventana y vio a la hermosa cuidad de las vegas desde ahí_**-no puede ser! A-acaso dijo… Las vegas?-**_

**R&Q-R&Q-R&Q- ****R&Q-R&Q-R&Q- ****R&Q-R&Q-R&Q-** **R&Q-R&Q-R&Q-** **R&Q-R&Q-R&Q-** **R&Q-R&Q-R&Q-** **R&Q-R&Q-R&Q-**

Después de aterrizar el avión. Rachel se puso una capa de vestir negra y salio primero. Quinn quedo sorprendida al ver a un grupo de hombres todos vestidos iguales con un traje negro y lentes oscuros. Habían unas escaleras por donde podían bajar del avión. Estaban en dos filas, en el medio había una alfombra roja.

-Bienvenida a casa, Señorita Rachel-dijeron todos al unísono-bienvenida a Las vegas, señorita Fabray-dijeron haciendo una reverencia-Bienvenidas, Señoritas-

_**-que es todo esto?-**_me preguntaba mientras veía a toda esta gente-esto… esto… es un sueño verdad… quiero que se acaba ahora mismo-

-porque no compruebas si es un sueño o no?-pregunto Rachel al oído de Quinn. Mientras la toma como si fuera una recién casada.

-espera un momento… yo…-dijo sorprendida mientras se sujetaba del cuello de Rachel.

_señorita Rachel-dijeron los hombres preocupados al verla saltar las escaleras. Pero ella callo bien, con una rodilla al suelo.

_**-esto es absurdo-**_pensó Quinn escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Rachel_**-estoy segura que es todavía un sueño-**_pensó la Rubia de ojos verdes aun sin abrir los ojos_**-por fin calma-**_no se escuchaba ningún ruido_**-no… todo sigue igual-saco su cara de su escondite y vio a Rachel tan cerca de ella-un sueño… ya me siento mucho mejor…-**_sonrío ante su pensamiento-es imposible que algo así me pase en la realidad o no?... estar en las vegas, volver a encontrarme con vos…-decía en un susurro mientras era colocada delicadamente en el suelo por Rachel. Mientras la morocha sonrío-eso es… esto es un sueño-

-yo me encargare de que vivas este sueño-dijo Rachel con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios-espero que tengas el mejor sueño aquí en Las Vegas-

_**-Rachel?... de verdad tengo a Rachel delante mío… será verdad que nos volvimos a encontrar?-**_se preguntaba Quinn aun en su mente no salía del sueño. La mano de Quinn se acariciaba el rostro de Rachel con suavidad_**-pero que estoy haciendo?-**_se preguntaba mientras se separaba de Rachel. La morocha el tomo de la muñeca y la puso en su mejilla de nuevo.

-tenia muchas ganas de verte-susurro Rachel mientras acercaba su rostro al de la rubia. Sus labios se dirigían a los de la rubia. Pero en al ultimo segundo beso la mejilla derecha de Quinn.

_**-Rachel…-**_pensó sonrojada Quinn. Sentía que su corazón latía con rapidez.

-traigan el auto-dijo Rachel al grupo de hombre-esta es mi chica, si alguien se atreve a tratarla mal… que sepa… que pagara con su vida-dijo de manera severa mirando a todos. Los hombres solo asintieron.

**R&Q-R&Q-R&Q- ****R&Q-R&Q-R&Q- ****R&Q-R&Q-R&Q-** **R&Q-R&Q-R&Q-** **R&Q-R&Q-R&Q-** **R&Q-R&Q-R&Q-** **R&Q-R&Q-R&Q-**

Después de un viaje en el auto, llegaron a un hotel y pidieron una siut privada.

_**-que vista nocturna de Las vegas… y además… la habitación es increíble-**_pensó mientras miraba la habitación con devoción.

-te gusta?-pregunto Rachel mientras entraba a la suit .

**-_así que Rachel es una mujer importante en las Vegas… no se como no me di cuenta antes…vive en mundo completamente distinto al mío… es alguien imposible de alcanzar…no tengo que enamorarme de alguien _**_**así**-_pensó Quinn con cierta tristeza.

-muchas gracias, por todo lo que hiciste por mi… -dijo Quinn con una sonrisa-pero ya…-intento decir pero fue interrumpida por Rachel. Le abrió la camisa-que haces?-pregunto sonrojada y asustada la chica de ojos verdes.

-tengo que sacarte la ropa-dijo la chica de los ojos café con simpleza.

-p-pero es-espera-dijo Quinn sin mucha resistencia.

-cálmate por favor-pidió Rachel.

-para por favor… Rachel-chillo la rubia cuando le quito la camisa.

-oime…-dijo firme acercándose al cuerpo semi-desnudo de Quinn. Esta se quedo callada-vos te pones este vestido, vamos a ir a una fiesta-

_**-vestido? Fiesta?-**_pensó Quinn sorprendida. Y miraba el hermoso vestido.

-con la piel tan blanca el vestido de seda te quedara perfecto-dijo Rachel desabrochando el pollera de Quinn.

-nunca me su un vestido tan caro peso…y va a ser mi primera fiesta-pensó mientras sentía su pollera caer al suelo.

-esta noche serás la cenicienta de la fiesta…-susurro Rachel en su oído-y se buena y deja que haga mi magia-dijo mostrándole una sonrisa a la rubia mirando su cuerpo.

_**-voy a transformarme en cenicienta?-**_pensó sonroja al sentir la mirada de Rachel en su cuerpo_**-esta noche… quiero que Rachel haga magia en mi…-**_pensé mientras tomaba el vestido y se lo ponía_**-quiero ser su cenicienta… y cuando todo acabe… solo me quedara un lindo recuerdo-**_pensó mientras Rachel la maquillaba ligeramente.

Cuando termino Rachel miro a Quinn fijamente. Se veía tan hermosa y sensual con ese vestido rojo. Rachel la tomo de la mano y la beso.

-mi cenicienta-susurro Rachel con una sonrisa verdadera en sus labios.

**R&Q-R&Q-R&Q- ****R&Q-R&Q-R&Q- ****R&Q-R&Q-R&Q-** **R&Q-R&Q-R&Q-** **R&Q-R&Q-R&Q-** **R&Q-R&Q-R&Q-** **R&Q-R&Q-R&Q-**

**Por fin termine… este capitulo… hasta qui les dejo…**

**Que les parecio?... Dejen un comentario…. por favor**

**Se aceptan de toda clase jejeje …..**

**Agradesco a:**

ikuga: no te preocupes por Quinn ella esta bien Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar.

Alice Agron: gracias por tu comentario me gusta que me des tu apoyo Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar.

Guest : jejeje eso es lo que queria lograr Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar.

Guest2: gracias Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar.

XD:perdon perdon perdon actualizo como puedo Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar.

Faberrymosterlove: queria causar suspenso, Tranquila Quinn esta bien Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar.

**gracias a todos por aguntarme tanto tiempo :D**

**hasta el proximo capitulo.**


	5. Chapter 5 el secreto de mi familia

**Capitulo 3: el secreto de mi familia.**

Después de vestir a Quinn, Rachel se empezó a desvestir delante de la rubia, haciendo que esta se sonroje y mirase a otro lado. Escucho una pequeña risa, era Rachel.

-¿Qué es graciosos?-pregunta Quinn sonrojada.

-lo linda que te ves cuando te sonrojas-dijo Rachel haciendo sonrojar más. La morocha misteriosa solo una carcajada mas fuerte, mientras se terminaba de cambiar.

-no te burles-dijo avergonzada dándole la espalda. Luego de unos segundos siente que alguien la abraza por la espalda.

-me fascinas de todas maneras-Rachel le susurro en el oído haciendo que la rubia de ojos avellanas se estremeciera.

…

Después de un pequeño viaje en limosina. Quinn y Rachel llegaron a un salón _–la fiesta en este lugar tan grande-_ pensó Quinn mientras miraba todo a su alrededor.

-señorita Rachel…-dijo un hombre al ver entrar a la morocha.

-miren es la señorita Rachel-dijo una señora sonriendo.

-es encuentra mejor, señorita Rachel?-pregunto el hombre de hace un rato. Luego miro a Quinn-esta es la señorita Quinn? la que salvo la vida?-

-si-respondió secamente Rachel, mientras pasaba su mano por la espalda de la rubia.

-señorita Rachel-la voz de una mujer llamo la atención de Rachel y Quinn-cuanto tiempo si verla-dijo la misma mujer con una voz más sensual. Era rubia, hermosa, de cuerpo perfecto.

-estábamos preocupadas, nos dijeron que le había pasado algo en Ohio-dijo otra chica morocha, piel bronceada y sonrisa hermosa.

-_wow, son hermosas-_pensó Quinn sorprendida, intimidada y ligeramente triste.

-estoy bien, todo fue gracia a Quinn-dijo interrumpiendo a los pensamientos de esta. Que solo sintió las miradas en ella y se sonrojo-señoras y señores, los eh reunido hoy aquí para homenajear a mi salvadora, Quinn Fabray-

_-lo… lo hizo todo por mi…-_pensó Quinn mirando a Rachel a su perfecta sonrisa.

-diviértanse tanto como puedan-todos empezaron a aplaudir-quería presentarles a Quinn Fabray… que algún día se convertirá en mi esposa-dijo con arrogancia.

_-que?- _pensó Quinn que volteo a ver a Rachel y esta le robo un beso en los labios. Todos en la fiesta empezaron a murmurar.

-¿se puede saber que estas diciendo? ¿a que vino es?-pregunto Quinn a Rachel en un susurro.

-no hay nada en el mundo que yo quiera y no pueda conseguir… ni todo el poder, ni vos…-dijo con seriedad y arrogancia. Quinn se sonrojo y sintió su corazón latir mas rápido.

_-soy muy feliz… ella podría tener cualquier chica que se propusiera…-_pensó mientras se agarraba del brazo de Rachel-_yo no creo ser la mejor… esto es fruto de la magia de Rachel... no pasa nada, todo esta bajo control…. La magia durara esta noche y hasta mañana al amanecer… por eso… hoy quiero ser la novia de Rachel…-_

Después de lso pensamientos de Quinn esta disfruto la noche junto a Rachel. Hasta que un hombre era uno de empleados de Rachel, se acerco a esta y empezo a susurrar algo a su oido

-como?-pregunto Rachel de repente seriamente..-Quinn, cariño, esperame aquí- dijo sonriendole mientras que Quinn se sonrojaba-mira aquí hay unos bocadillos porque no pruebas alguno?-le pregunto mientras le señalaba la mesa.

-claro-dijo Quinn mientras se acercaba a la mesa_-mm… que rico que se ve todo-_penso Quinn mientra veia a los multiple bocadillos.

-hola, tu debes ser Quinn-dijo una voz femenina detrás de ella. Nuestra rubia se dio vuelta para ver quien la hablaba y se sorprendió al ver a una rubia y a una morocha ambas de cuerpos perfectos.

-si soy yo-se respondió sonriendo. Mirándolas alternativamente.

-¿te gusta Las Vegas?-pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa. Quinn solo asintió ante su pregunta.

-parece que la estas pasando bien-dijo la morocha con el ceño fruncido-además… como demonios hiciste para enamorar a Rachel?-pregunto esta totalmente enojada acercándose a Quinn sorpresivamente.

-E-este… y-yo…-dijo a tartamudear por la cercanía de la señora.

-a nosotras siempre nos a gustado Rachel y nunca hemos podido conquistarle…-

-e-este yo...-Quinn solo encogió los hombros-yo solo conozco a Rachel mas que pocos días-

-y como es posible tu, mocosa, la pudiste conquistar… no eres ni la mitad de lo bonita que yo-dijo la morocha totalmente enojada. Las lagrimas de Quinn se empezaron a bajaron por sus ojos.

-Stella cálmate-trato de hablar la rubia sosteniéndole del brazo. Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir o hacer algo Quinn ya había salido del salón. Mientras que la gente murmuraba entre si, sobre la pequeña escena.

Quinn salio de ese salón, por donde Rachel se fue. La rubia tenia ganas de iré su casa. Camino por los pasillos por donde cree que fue Rachel.

-Rachel-la llamaba por ese lugar desierto-Rach...-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la había escuchado hablar. La voz de Rachel provenía de una de las salas. Se acerco para escuchar.

**Punto de vista de Rachel…**

Después de dejar a Quinn en la fiesta, seguí a mi sirviente para arreglar un problema que se presento sin invitación. Entre a una sala, donde esta uno de mis dolores de cabeza. Estaba sentado en la silla principal, sonriéndome. Sentí la rabia correr por mis venas. A la derecha estaba una mujer, muy parecida a mi. Y a la izquierda estaba un joven de unos 14 años. Todos vestían elegantes trajes.

-… es un insulto, hija mía, no me has invitado esta bonita fiesta-dijo el hombre entre serio y en broma. El era de cabellos negros, de ojos negros y de piel blanca como pálida.

-para que?-pregunto de mala manera, mientras me sentaba el la punta en lo mas alejado posible de ellos-si no los invite es por algo ¿no?-dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Siempre tan graciosa hija mía-dijo el hombre riéndose. No respondí solo los mire a todos-responde, niña es verdad que viniste con una joven muy bonita?-me pregunto sonriéndome de manera malvada.

-NO TE ACERQUE A ELLA-le grite sabia que la quería para el y lo que quería hacerle.

-A MI NO ME GRITES MOCOSA, TE RECUERDO QUE ERES MI HIJA Y ME DEBES RESPETO-dijo el hombre transformándose en gran demonio de fuego con alas. Yo por instinto me transforme al momento que sentía amenazada. De la nada escuchamos un gritillo. Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba Quinn mirándome sorprendida.

-Quinn…-dije volviéndome humana otra vez, mientras me acercaba a la rubia asustada. Ella no retrocedió. Mi padre se volvió a su forma humana mientras sonreía-… yo puedo explicarte-dije, mientras le tomaba de las manos.

-que tienes que explicar, hija, ella nos vio-dijo mi padre estaba totalmente tranquilo. Mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

-tu cállate-dije con desprecio a mi padre. Todo era su culpa, sino me hubiera mandado a esa misión-Quinn, cariño, mírame-dije suavemente mientras la toma del rostro para que me miraba a mi. Estaba nerviosa porque no la quería asustarla, porque la verdad si me gustaba. Por primera vez mi _eterna _vida estoy enamorada, y no la quiero perder.

-esto… yo…-dijo Quinn sorprendida pero no asustada-U-usted e-es S-Satanás?-pregunto. Mi padre sonrío y simplemente asintió.

-Soy Hiram-dijo mi padre-ella es mi esposa Shelby-mientras le tomaba de las manos-el es mi pequeño hijo Andrés-dijo señalaba al tonto de mi hermano-y la joven que tu ya conociste es mi hija mayor Rachel-agrego mientras Quinn me miraba.

-Rachel…-susurro Quinn.

-dime…-dije totalmente nerviosa.

-quiero ir a casa…-dijo sin mirarme, vi como sus lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. Sentí mi corazón partirse, al verla llorar. Yo solo asentí, mire a mi padre que me miraba seriamente, mi madre me miraba con ternura como siempre y mi hermano me sonreía. Suspire mientras miraba a Quinn. Ahora ella sabía mi secreto. **_El secreto de mi familia._**

**Aquí esta este nuevo capitulo… perdonen por tardar.**

**Dejen comentarios… XD**

Guest: gracias por comentar.

Guest 2: tienes razón ya el cambie de categoría =D y no te preocupes me gustan que comenten y aquí esta este nuevo capitulo….

Guest 3: tranquilo/a todo a su tiempo. En los próximos capítulos Quinn se soltara un poco mas y Rachel mostrara sus poderes. :D

Karitho77: aquí hay otro capitulo. Gracias por comentar.

**Factbook: Flavia I. Guzmán.**

**Twister: love_yuri1**

**Imágenes de la historia … aquí esta el url**

**Hiram : ** poster. phimhd .vn/ dien-vien/ Christian-Bale/ Christian-Bale .jpg

**La forma demoniaca: ** images2 .wikia. nocookie _ cb20110717222716 /olympians /images /f/f4/ PercyJackson1164 .jpg

**Ya saben solo saquelen los espacios… **

**Bueno esta la proxima amigos….**


End file.
